


Skin and Lace

by dichotomousdice



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, The Framework Universe (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 06:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dichotomousdice/pseuds/dichotomousdice
Summary: Grant arrives back home to a surprise from Skye. (More Framework!Skyeward smut)





	Skin and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again! Just another instalment of Framework!Skyeward smut. Enjoy and thanks for reading and leaving kudos/comments!

Grant lets himself into Skye’s apartment after having returned from work. She left work early to apparently run an errand and said she’d meet him at home with a “special surprise”. Grant peered around the apartment to see it looked quiet and undisturbed. “Skye? I’m home.”

He dropped his bag beside the couch and began taking his suit jacket off. He carried it towards the kitchen and draped it over one of the chairs. Grant did his usual routine of checking the fridge making sure there were enough ingredients available for making dinner later on. “Skye?” he called again.

“Hey, baby. I’m in here.” Grant heard her voice come from the bedroom. He raised an eyebrow at the bottle of champagne that was nested in the side of the fridge remembering it wasn’t there when he left this morning. Grant closed the fridge with a handful of grapes that he began snacking on. Making his way to the bedroom, his nose picked up the scent of perfume.

“Babe, I think we’re running low on food in –“ Grant was stopped short as soon as he saw Skye. She sat close to the foot of the bed with her leg crossed over deliberately to show the knee-high stockings and black heels she was wearing. Grant’s eyes were drawn to the dark purple robe before lingering on the black lace encasing her breasts and daintily covering her sex. He swallowed noticing his throat had gone dry while he stared over every beautiful inch of his girlfriend.

“You were saying?” Skye broke the awed silence that fell between them.

Grant snapped out of the dumbfounded trance he was in. “So, this is the surprise?”

She leaned back popping her chest out more to his delight. “Yep. Do you like it?”

“Saying I like it would be an understatement.” He stuffed down the remaining grapes he had into his mouth while his gaze was still glued to Skye’s body. After swallowing them down, he spoke again. “Was there any particular reason for getting dressed up like this?”  

She stood up with an excited grin. “You got promoted! And you thought I wouldn’t find out.”

Grant dismissively waved his hand. “It’s not that big of a deal.”

Skye tilted her head in confusion. “Are you kidding me? That’s so great! You’ve been gunning for a promotion in your department for a while.”

He shook his head. “I’m just doing my job, Skye. It’s nothing.”

She strolled over to Grant sliding her hand up his chest. “Come on, Mr Hardworker over here deserves that credit. If anything, I feel he deserves a little something extra.”

Grant noted the way her sentence ended on a seductive note. As much as he wanted to downplay his promotion, he knew Skye wasn’t going to let it go. He already was captivated by the outfit she had on for purposes of celebrating his achievement. It would be foolish to deny such an irresistible offer right in front of him.

She led him to the bed pulling on his tie. Grant followed her guidance and took a seat on the edge of the bed. He watched Skye slip the robe off her shoulders letting it pool on the floor. His mouth had fallen open at the display of more of her skin. She moved closer and straddled him allowing a perfect view of her cleavage. Grant’s hands settled on her thighs while his eyes predictably fell on the valley of her breasts. He was distracted enough for Skye to begin undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. He assisted with the last few buttons before tugging his arms out of the sleeves and throwing the shirt away.

Skye’s hands skated over his bare chest and across his broad shoulders. Her lips brushed over his enjoying the touch of Grant’s hands gliding over her skin. She felt the heat of his hand cupping her breast through the material which made her grind down on his lap. The air swiftly hit her bare breast as Grant tugged down the cup of her bra. He rolled her nipple between his fingers earning him a noise from Skye. He continued to massage the sensitive flesh as their kiss deepened with hunger.

Grant’s hand reached around to the clasp of the bra. Their lips broke apart but their foreheads remained rested against each other. “May I?”

“You can do whatever you want.” Skye gave a teasing wink.

With her approval, Grant unfastened the back and watched as the material loosened from her body. Skye let the straps fall down her arms until the bra tumbled to their laps revealing the delicious sight of her naked chest. Grant threw the garment to the side before his mouth descended on her breast. Skye hummed appreciatively at the warmth of his mouth and his tongue flicking against her nipple. When his teeth grazed the sensitive point, her hips rolled roughly against Grant’s feeling his hard length confined by his pants.   

The friction prompted him to twist both of them around to lay Skye onto the bed. Grant kissed his way down her torso until he reached her pelvis. His nose was pressed against the thin material taking in the raw scent of her excitement. His tongue could faintly taste her through the drenched lace. Grant hooked his fingers in the thin waistband of her panties pulling them down her legs at an excruciatingly slow pace. He was enjoying his position that allowed him the perfect view of her glistening core. When Grant finally pulled the material free from her legs, he tossed it to the side and stood up admiring Skye laid out on the bed. She reached down to slip off her heels but Grant stopped her.

“Keep them on. It’s pretty hot.”

Skye exhaled a laugh and fixed her stockings pulling them up higher over her knees. She raised her leg each time and saw how Grant’s eyes trailed up and down. “What are you waiting for?”

He worked fast at removing his shoes and pants without taking his eyes off Skye. She deliberately moaned loudly sliding her hands over her body to hurry him up. With the absence of his touch, Skye’s fingers dipped between her folds while her other hand played with her stiffened nipple. Soon enough, he climbed over her enthusiastically capturing her lips with his. Grant’s hand grabbed her waist pulling Skye closer to him. She let his erection brush against her entrance before slipping her hand down his chest. Grant was dazed as he felt Skye push him gently off her. Her lip was caught between her teeth as she crawled further up the bed maintaining eye contact with Grant. He watched as Skye turned around holding herself up on her hands and knees. She looked over her shoulder with a teasing smile and wriggled her ass.  

With all the blood rushing below his waist, his brain finally registered what she wanted to do. Grant followed her positioning himself behind her. His hands traced along the curve of her back and down her ass. The contact made Skye grin wickedly and clench her thighs together in anticipation. Grant’s hand crept between her legs opening her up for him to see how ready she was. A shudder ran down her spine as his fingers entered her stroking her walls. She had been hot and bothered ever since she put on the outfit waiting for him to come back from work. It was then no surprise that Grant’s fingers were coated with her arousal when he pulled them out.

“Grant, please. You better take me now.” Skye was growing impatient moving her hips back to come into contact with him. However, his hand had an iron grip on her waist keeping her just out of reach from where she wanted to touch him.

“Almost, babe. Just wait.” He was occupied with covering himself with her wetness getting ready to enter her. Grant could only manage a few careful strokes as he was already painfully hard. Their restlessness was evident in each breath they were taking. He positioned himself at her entrance before pulling Skye’s hips to meet him. They sighed together revelling in the feeling of their closeness. Grant began a steady rhythm of moving in and out of Skye admiring the view of her back muscles and ass.       

She pushed her hips back just as hard as he thrusted into her. His clutch was tight on her as he pounded into her with intensity. Grant began to lean forward pressing against her back. He collected her hair into his hand holding it over her shoulder so he could reach her exposed neck. Grant licked the side of her neck tasting a hint of saltiness from the sweat that had formed. He bit along the flesh and felt the vibrations from her throat trying to contain her groans. 

The feeling of his teeth nipping her skin made Skye jerk back on an off-beat. Grant tugged on her hair out of a reflex reaction to her movement that made him sink deeper into her. Skye’s arms were growing shaky. “Harder.”

He growled at her order and brought his arm up to close around her torso. Skye gasped as Grant yanked her upright with her back pressed against his body. The noises flowing from her mouth increased in volume as Grant held her up tightly thrusting into her with a speed that made the mattress squeak. His hand slid down her torso leading to her core which he began pumping his fingers in and out of. Skye rested her head back against his shoulder moaning at the overwhelming sensation of Grant’s cock and fingers inside her.

She unravelled first screaming towards the ceiling with her whole spasming body. Grant raced towards his end still driving into her wet heat until he bit her shoulder releasing into her. They both collapsed into a sweaty pile of limbs on the bed. Grant used the last bit of his energy to roll off of Skye to not crush her. They were both still panting beside each other trying to recover from their high.

“Oh my god.” Skye’s voice was muffled as she was still laid face down.

Grant gave a tired smile. “I should get promoted more if this is what happens afterwards.”

She lifted herself to move closer to him while she giggled. “Well, when you work harder, you gotta play harder. That’s just logical.”

His arm rolled her into his side. “I like that logic a lot. Aren’t _you_ due for another promotion soon?”

Skye raised her eyebrow in interest. “I don’t know. Why do you ask?”

“I’m just getting ready for the next occasion of celebrating work achievements. In this case, if your promotion is right around the corner, I think you’re the one who can expect a nice surprise.”

She lifted her head to see the cheeky look on Grant’s face. “I’m holding you to that when it happens.”

They both grinned before meeting each other with a lazy kiss. The two of them remained entwined for a few moments until Skye broke the silence with a poke to Grant’s stomach. “I’m hungry.”

He laughed. “Way to break the mood.”

She sat up disentangling herself from him and tucked her hair behind her ear. “Excuse me for not eating beforehand and waiting so long for you to get home.”

Grant chased her warmth with his arm wrapping around her after sitting upright. “I know and I appreciate it.” He kissed her cheek. “Seriously, I love you and I appreciated all of this.”

“I love you too.” Skye leaned in towards him.

His hand rested on her knee that was now uncovered from the stockings that had rolled further down her leg. “We don’t have much in the fridge though so I might need to pop out to get something.”

Skye shook her head. “You don’t need to go out. Just ring up the Italian place around the block to deliver food. I wouldn’t mind takeaway.”

“Okay. Sounds good.” With another quick kiss, Grant moved off the bed to retrieve his phone that was left forgotten in the kitchen. He returned to the bedroom searching through his phone for the number of the local restaurant. He noticed Skye had begun taking off her heels and the stockings. “By the way, I really liked that outfit. Don’t think I’ve seen that one before.”

She stood up with a smug expression. “Well, I save it for special occasions.” Skye made her way into the bathroom before calling back “I can show more after dinner if you want.”

Grant felt his dick twitch at the thought. “You know I’d like that a lot.” He finally found the number and clicked on it to ring the place. The sooner he ordered the food and got it here, the sooner the evening could get more exciting.    


End file.
